1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the design of tool maker""s grinding machine enclosures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Today, tool maker""s grinding machines are generally enclosed within a box-like structure which allows the operator to access the tool making machine apparatus through a hinged access door mounted within a door frame. Once the operator has completed the set up operation to permit the machine to grind a specific tool design, the access door is closed and the machine is turned on. During the grinding operation, lubrication is accomplished by means of a continuous stream of oil which is directed at the grinder and tool. One function of the box-like enclosure is to direct the oil, which splashes in directions away from the grinder and tool, down and through an opening in the bottom of the grinding machine to permit the oil to be cooled and then recycled to be used again as the lubricant.
One of the limitations to the box-like enclosure is that its hinged door must be designed such that when closed it forms a complete seal around the frame to prevent the oil from leaking to the outside of the enclosure. Another significant limitation is that the door only allows the operator to access the grinding or staging area from one direction. Often times this limited access makes it difficult for the grinder and tool to be adjusted and positioned properly to permit a specific grinding operation to be performed. Some designs have addressed this problem by providing additional openings in the two sides of the box-like structure which are adjacent to the hinged door frame. Although these additional openings provide some improvement, access is still restricted where the two additional openings abut the hinged door frame. Further, these additional openings must also be sealed to prevent oil from leaking out of the enclosure.
Another limitation in prior art grinding machine enclosures is that the enclosures restrict the operator""s view of the grinding when the machine is being operated. Some prior designs have attempted to address this problem by providing a window in the hinged door and in the two adjacent sides of the enclosure. The operator""s view is still particularly restricted, however, by the window frames.
A further limitation of grinding machines as they presently exist relates to the location of the operator""s control monitor. Generally, the control monitor is located in a fixed position near the machine and is used by the operator to obtain the starting point coordinates of the grinder and tool, after the operator adjusts their location within the grinding machine. The operator makes these adjustments by using a hand held remote device which is attached to the monitor by means of a long cable. However, the hand held remote can be cumbersome because the operator must lay the remote down in order to use both hands to perform an operation within the staging area. Normally, the safest place to put the remote is on or near the monitor, which requires that the operator leave the grinder and walk over to the monitor, dragging the remote cable along the way. Further, in order to obtain the coordinates, the operator must also walk from the grinder over to the monitor where the coordinates are displayed.
The present invention is a grinding machine enclosure and monitor arrangement which overcome the limitations found in prior art grinders.
The present invention provides a new and unique method and device for accessing a grinding machine""s staging area where the tool grinding operation is performed. The invention comprises a grinding machine turret enclosure system and an integrated computer monitor. The turret enclosure system includes a pair of curved turret doors which are disposed between a circular top turret enclosure and a circular bottom turret staging platform. Each turret door forms a circular arc of approximately 130xc2x0 and is preferably made of transparent acrylic. The bottom end of each turret door rests in a circular channel which is integral to the perimeter of the bottom staging platform. By using handles attached to each turret door, the grinding operator can slide one door, or both doors, in a horizontal and circular track, formed by the channels, away from the other door in order to create a front opening between the two doors. Similarly, the operator may close the front opening by sliding one door, or both doors, toward the other door until their adjacent vertical edges come into contact. The adjacent vertical edges are notched such that when the opening between the two panels is closed, the notched edges overlap each other a sufficient distance to form a seal between the edges. A splash panel is positioned in a back opening which is formed when the two turret doors are closed. The splash panel, however, is not moveable in that it is rigidly connected to the top turret enclosure and bottom turret staging platform.
In operation, the operator may readily access the grinding machine""s staging area located within the turret enclosure by simply and efficiently sliding open the two turret doors. In fact, each door can be opened to create an opening of up to approximately 115xc2x0, and when both doors are opened to their fullest extent an opening of approximately 230xc2x0 is created. When both doors are fully opened, each door overlaps the other door, and both doors similarly overlap the outside surface of the splash panel.
It should be readily apparent that the present invention""s turret enclosure system overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior art without introducing any disadvantages. The present invention provides the operator with 230xc2x0 of unrestricted access around the grinding machine""s staging area, while prior art designs provide only limited access through a front door in a rectangular enclosure, or possibly additional access through side window openings. The prior art configurations, however, are unable to eliminate the door and window frame access restrictions which are inherently part of the designs. These prior art designs must also provide elaborate sealing means around the door and windows to ensure that the grinding machine""s lubricant does not leak through the enclosure. On the other hand, the present invention provides an inexpensive and efficient means for sealing the turret enclosure when the turret doors are closed by simply overlapping the doors by means of the vertical notched edges.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the turret enclosure system""s transparent acrylic turret door design allows the grinding operator to visually inspect the grinding operation being carried out in the machine""s staging area. As a result, if a problem develops (e.g., loss of lubricant) remedial action may be taken quickly.
Another aspect of the present invention comprises the grinding machine""s integrated coordinate setting computer monitor. A horizontal arm member is pivotally attached at one end to the center of the top surface of the circular top turret enclosure. The arm member""s other end is pivotally attached to the top surface of a computer monitor, which is used by the operator to set the relative location of the grinding spindle and the tool which is in position to be ground, both within the staging area. First, the operator opens the turret doors so that he/she has the best possible access to the staging area. Then the operator revolves the monitor around the staging area in order to position the monitor so that it is adjacent to that specific portion of the staging area where access is needed. In this manner, the operator is able to establish the necessary starting point settings and obtain the starting point coordinates without leaving the vicinity of the staging area. This feature is advantageous in that it eliminates the need for the remote hand held device incorporated in prior art designs.